<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still into the thought of you by AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012329">Still into the thought of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast/pseuds/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast'>AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Okumura Eiji - Freeform, Sad, Unrequited Love, ash lynx - Freeform, ash sad, ash wingman, ash x alone, ash&amp;eiji, ash/eiji - Freeform, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, eiji married, eiji x random, eiji&amp;ash, eiji/ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast/pseuds/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji, the love of his life, the man that showed him true happiness, was finally happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still into the thought of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re happier now, </p><p>Ash thought for himself. He was happy.<br/>
Eiji, the love of his life, the man that showed him true happiness, was finally happy. </p><p>Even though he was aware that he wasn’t the cause of Eiji’s happiness he was still glad. Glad that someone, even if that wasn’t himself, could show Eiji what truly being happy is like. Glad that Eiji could move on, no longer having to pretend that he was happy by his side. Glad that Eiji no longer had to be in constant danger. </p><p>He’s really pretty but cruel at the same time, because he’s too good for someone like me. </p><p>He missed him though. He thought about him everyday, all the time. </p><p>But that did not matter. No matter how much he loved him he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t do anything because he knew he was selfish. He knew Eiji was finally happy after so long of despair that making them breakup because of his childish feelings would be unforgivable.<br/>
He had his chance and he messed up.</p><p>So, he just had to hide his feelings and hope for the day Eiji and his partner fight and break up. Maybe they cheated and he could be there for comfort?<br/>
However, that day never seemed to appear. </p><p>Two years later and Ash was standing on the altar, as Eiji’s wingman, watching Eiji as he was getting married to someone else. A person that wasn’t himself, meaning, that he never would mean as much to Eiji as he meant for him.<br/>
He was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>